<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Family by kansas_byrne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114728">In the Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansas_byrne/pseuds/kansas_byrne'>kansas_byrne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugging Children, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansas_byrne/pseuds/kansas_byrne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John's been conditioning Dean to be afraid of the consequences of fighting his father whenever he wants to fuck him. </p><p>And Sam's been watching. And learning. </p><p>He loves his brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/John Winchester, Dean Winchester/John Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, 2am. Not beta read. Have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean’s been on his knees for so long that they’re both numb and painful. His hands, clasped behind his back, aren’t far behind, but he doesn’t dare to move them. If he does, his father will actually cuff them together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head is tilted back, mouth wide open, tongue out. His father slowly pumps his cock back and forth in shallow thrusts against it, the head barely making it into Dean’s mouth at all. He’s groaning in pleasure; his cock is rock hard and has been for far too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John is making it last. He loves to build himself to the point where he’s insane with need, and then snaps, fucking Dean senseless. Once and a while, Dean has woken up, groggy with a horribly gluey mouth that tastes like come, the last thing in his memory fighting for air as his father fucks into his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, Sam is watching. He’s mostly drugged, lying in a small heap on the couch, blinking slowly. He’s sick, has been for a week, and if the opiates hadn’t made him like this, the fever would have. One hand is inside his pajama pants, wrapped around his cock. His eyes are bright and crazy, glued to his father. Dean hopes that he won’t remember it, the way he hasn’t remembered any of the other times. He’s fifteen, he doesn’t need this shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John calls Dean a whore, his hands tightening on Dean’s head. He opens his mouth wider, taking a big breath. Sure enough, his father’s huge cock pushes into his mouth, then into his throat. John starts grunting and thrusting, holding onto Dean’s hair with a vise-like grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean can’t help it - he fights. He always fights, and John loves it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” He croons, fucking harder, making Dean choke, “That’s it. Take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam groans, fucking his fist. He whispers, “He can’t breathe…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John grins, a wolf’s grin. First letting Dean have a gasp of air, he  then pushes balls deep in Dean’s throat and stays. Dean struggles harder, punching at John and trying to pull away, but he can’t do it.  He slowly loses his strength, and then blacks out to the sound of his father coming, pumping Dean’s throat full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wakes up almost immediately, groggy and dizzy. As he zones back in, he realizes that his father is holding his mouth open. Sam is straddling Dean’s face and jacking off into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take his mouth,” his father orders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam feeds Dean his dick, and Dean swallows it down miserably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take him too long. Even though Sam’s eager, he fucks Dean’s mouth in shallow thrusts, panting and whimpering. Soon enough, he comes, pumping and pumping for what seems like forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean swallows it, even though he’s tempted to spit it out. He knows what his father would do to him, and it’s… anyway, he swallows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father makes him bring Sam back to bed and take care of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, Sam climbs into Dean’s bed and snuggles in between him and the wall. When he slowly pulls Dean’s sweatpants  and underwear down, slotting his hard cock in between Dean’s thighs, Dean lets him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad will get pissed if you wake him up,” Dean whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam bites his shoulder gently. The drugs are mostly out of his system, and the fever is gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s passed out in the other room, dead drunk,” he answers, also in a whisper, although they could have been shouting, and John would never hear it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” Dean pushes against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” says Sam. He gets a firm grip on Dean’s hip and starts humping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit, no, Sam!” Dean tries to get out of the bed, but Sam wraps his hand around his throat and squeezes. Sam’s a lot stronger than Dean understood him to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay still,” Sam orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean does, but he isn’t sure why. Sam fucks his thighs. Slowly at first, and then faster., his hand still possessively wrapped around Dean’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not.. enough…” he pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam stops moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” he says quietly, “I’m going to fuck you for real. If you try to fight me, I’ll wake up Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the things his father would do to him if Sam woke him up flash though his head at lightning speed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean starts shaking. He covers his face, lying as still as possible. Sam turns him onto his stomach, and straddles him. Dean is pliant, not fighting or struggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Sam kisses his head. “I guess this will hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It does. His cock is big for his age. Hell, it’s big for anyone’s age. Sam just pushes in without ceremony, making Dean scream into his pillow. His brother waits for a moment, which is excruciating, and then rapes him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spreads Dean’s legs, pounding into him brutally, whispering “Fuck, yes, Dean. “ over and over. Scooping his arms underneath Dean’s shoulders, Sam plasters his whole body against Dean’s, moving only his hips, snapping hard in an unforgiving rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hhhuhh...Huhh.. huhh….” Sam’s breath is hot. He bites Dean and holds on this time, a bright spark of pain against the hellish backdrop of being fucked dry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,,,I’m gonna… I…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Sam, do it,” Dean whispers. “C’mon, make me take it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother lets out a whimpering sound, “I knew you wanted it... Oh godyesdeanfucktakeit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He comes again, pulsing and filling Dean’s hole until it leaks out around Sam’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam wants to sleep, but Dean makes him clean up first. While his brother is in the shower, Dean spares a minute for tears. He has to get his brother away from John. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time to plan.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>